


Singing

by Valaid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaid/pseuds/Valaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi comes home from a long day at work and it's finally Friday evening after a stressful week. He finds his apartment cleaned and his boyfriend singing while doing the dishes. And he has never felt so much at home as then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my dear CAT-chan was doing some shopping today. And when she grabbed the new dish brush to buy, that happened to be the same light turqoise color as Aoba Johsai has, I just came up with the idea. I saw the color, instantly said "Seijou" and then my mind had the idea. Ah how marvelous the brain works sometimes XD

It had been a long day and all Iwaizumi wanted to do was to eat something, take a warm bath and then fall asleep in front of the TV. Sure it was Friday, but he didn’t feel like doing anything, even though he should take care of the dishes and clean some in the apartment.  
The whole week had been stressful and last night he hadn’t even gone home, just stayed in the office and worked, rested some and then worked some more. He unlocked the front door to the apartment and as he had closed and locked the door, he could hear the radio in the kitchen going. He smiled as he took off his shoes, knowing that his boyfriend of now seven months must have used the spare key given to him to get in. He walked quietly through the hall and as he put down his briefcase at the door, he could hear his boyfriend sing along to the radio. Iwaizumi noted that the apartment had been cleaned and Oikawa was currently doing the dishes, seemingly in his own world.  
He gained more and more volume in his voice the further the song stretched and he started to move more and more in front of the sink, making the tired office worker smile.

“I’m not denying, I’m frightened as much as you. Though I’m barely touching you, I’ve shivers down my spine…”

Iwaizumi tried not to laugh as his boyfriend spread his arms as he continued.

“And it feels divine!”

Oikawa took the dish brush to use as a fake microphone as he started belting out the chorus.

“Oh, show me heaven, cover me. Leave me breathless. Oh, show me heaven please.”

As he loosened his tie and opened up the top two buttons, the black haired male walked towards his boyfriend, coming to a stop behind him. And as the lyrics “baby, hold me tight and let this be” were passionately sung, he wrapped his arms around the waist of the bubbly male. The strange high-pitched sound (though very much denied so later on by Oikawa) that was made had Iwaizumi laughing.

“Iwa-chan! That’s mean; please don’t scare me like that!”

“Sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt your solo.” He chuckled as the other turned around in his arms.

After receiving a sweet kiss, he hummed and buried his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

“Do you want dinner, bath or cuddle time first?” Oikawa asked as his hands wandered down Iwaizumi’s back.

“A light, quick dinner and then cuddle time in the bath.”

He could hear the brown-haired male hum in response and when two hands grabbed his ass he snorted.

“Or we can just skip those three and go right for the heavy action.” He sighed as he leaned back to look in the eyes of the other.

“I’m so happy we understand each other.” Oikawa’s sing song voice reached him as he let himself be pulled from the kitchen.


End file.
